


After Class

by platypuz



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: M/M, high school setting, just the boys being in love, picture them with their WPSIATWIN looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypuz/pseuds/platypuz
Summary: Matt can't keep his hands to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the idea got stuck in my mind and just wouldn't leave me in peace.  
> please, note that they're around seventeen years old in this. if it bothers you, don't read this.  
> if it doesn't bother you, enjoy this very rushed piece.

Friday is considered a cheerful day for almost everyone in highschool: the day that one can finally throw their books in the air as soon as they walk away from school and head to either a party or a peaceful night in their room listening to their favourite records.

Matt Helders, though, wasn't looking forward to this particular friday with thoughts of parties or records. The only thing in his mind is Alex, and Matt hopes they can go on a date after class - if it ends up being in a party or in his own room, it doesn't matter. 

The thing is: Matt can't wait to get his hands on Alex, but they still have a PE class to attend. The ritual always develops the same way: they put on ridiculously tiny, bright red gym shorts with embarassed expressions and hope the bulky, stupid lads won't pester them.

It goes fine, though. They play football, which is a relief, since it's a sport they can play reasonably well, and they successfully dodge all the possibly deadly balls.

By the end of the class, almost everyone heads to the locker rooms, drenched in sweat; but Matt and Alex stay for a while, distracted by their sweet banter, occasionally passing the ball to each other.

Kissing a bit, too.

A little relutanctly, they get to the locker rooms and, for their surprise, realize that everyone already flew off.

"We should take a shower now." Alex says, looking expectantly at Matt, although he's not moving from his place at all.

"Yeah, probably." Matt replies, but all he does consists in wrapping his arms around Alex's waist and pulling him closer.

"We're all sweaty..." Alex argues, but Matt shushes him. 

They move to sit on a bench, Matt's hands placed on Alex's face, each encounter of their lips ponctuated by quiet giggles. Matt lets go of his face and lets his hands travel across the other's body; his firm, bold touches an evident contrast to Alex's still hesitant, delicate ones.

Everything is playful and silly until Matt's hands trace downwards, towards the waistband of Alex's shorts, and sneak in; Alex lets out a tiny gasp, tightening his grip on Matt's arm.

"Matt!" he whispers, alarmed, shivering at his touch. "W-wait... what if someone..."

"Next PE class only starts in like fourty minutes." Matt kisses his forehead, soothing him. "Let me spoil you a bit."

Alex mumbles a languid _"we really should be showering now..."_ , but is soon resting his head on Matt's shoulder, eyes fluttering close, trying to focus on the feelings Matt's grip provides.

His hand moves in slow, steady strokes; he swirls his fingers around Alex's tip, traces them along the underside of his cock and gently massages the soft skin past his testicles, which makes Alex whimper and squeeze his thighs together.

Matt repeats the motions a few times and soon Alex is coming; heavy cries muffled as he buries his face on Matt's neck, his whole body trembling.

Matt cradles him in his arms during the aftershocks, peppering Alex's face with kisses. 

"We could really use that shower now."

With half closed eyes, Alex smiles weakly at him.

-

When they're done, they head out of the locker room trying to sustain the aura of innocent, well-behaved buddies as best as they can, but the looks they give each other can't fool anyone.

A few moments after they leave, one of the bathroom stalls opens carefully, and Jamie walks out of it sporting the reddest pair of cheeks that one could ever see.


End file.
